


A Summer's Eve

by PawShapedHeart



Series: A Summer's Eve/A Change of Style [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Out of Character, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawShapedHeart/pseuds/PawShapedHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell and Sebastian share an intimate moment in the garden of the Phantomhive Manor. Lemon. Slight OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Summer's Eve

The night was warm, even the breeze that ruffled the trees of the Phantomhive estate was unwantedly warm. The sky was, thou, a most beautiful midnight velvet scattered with glittering stars and a semi-full moon which casted a soft light upon the single occupant of the yard.

There, just on the other side of a bountiful rose bush, hidden from sight, was the red-headed shinigami, Gell Sutcliff. He was lying on the grass using his jacket as a blanket staring up at the moon. To a passerby, he would be presumed dead, for a shinigami did not need breath to survive and Grell had a nasty habit of forgetting to fake the unnecessary act. His hand was raised in the air as he checked his cherry red nails in the moonlight. His toxic green eyes glimmered when he heard the ghost-like footsteps on the grass as another approached him.

" _Ahh the night would be so much better if the moon was a blood one. Such a glorious color red is."_ He laughed inwardly. _"Has the little prat finally fallen asleep? I've been waiting all evening for you to join me…Sebas-chan."_

The demon in question gracefully hopped over the rose bush and landed softly next to the shinigami. He placed a darkly colored blanket on the grass, then proceeded to remove his gloves, shoes and socks before sitting on the blanket, relaxing slightly.

" _The young Master is in bed… Most likely asleep by now… It was necessary that I bathed him tonight… He said it was far too hot not to have one… I for one don't feel warm at all…"_

Grell smiled his wicked, toothy smile, moving his arms behind his head like a pillow, his eyes never straying from the moon as if he was willing it to change to his desired color.

" _Do demons even have a sense of temperature? Us shinigami do… but it's not as sensitive as these weak little humans…"_

Sebastian picked at his black fingernails for a moment.

" _No… I never notice if it's cold or such… snow is nice to look at, But that's it."_

Now this caught Grell's attention. He turned onto his side pouting, resting his head on one hand the other reaching to gently caress the side of the demon's pale cheek.

" _So… can you even feel the warmth of another? …Or just the touch?"_

Sebastian closed his crimson eyes, leaning unconsciously into the touch, returning his hands to his lap.

" _It's not warm if that's what you're asking…"_

This seemed to quite upset the shinigami as he pulled away, and refolded his hands behind his head

" _I see…"_ He returned his gaze up to the moon as a single cloud scuttered across, casting them in complete darkness for a brief moment then cleared, casting moonlight back upon them. _"I guess that makes it easier, not having to worry about feeble little things like that…"_

Sebastian now lay upon the blanket, not looking at the shinigami, but also gazing up at the moon and twinkling stars.

" _The young Master says my touch is cold as death… Do you agree?"_

Sebastian's voice was calm, mutual. Grell bit his lip, contemplating a good way to word his answer. The demon's eyes shifted slightly to watch the shinigami, trying to gauge his reaction.

" _A slight chill… but at the same time a soft warmth like a spring breeze…"_

He rolled onto his side again, this time leaning his body against Sebastian's looking into his face with a grin. Sebastian had a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

" _You put it so eloquently…_ A spring breeze _…"_

He wrapped an arm around the younger, holding him close. Grell took this, and leaned his face closer to Sebastian, their lips a mere breath apart.

" _For example, Sebas-chan… it is but a very warm night, and your touch is just enough to cool me off…"_

His lips lingers above Sebastian's, longing to connect in a kiss, but he pulled back a smile creasing his perfect features. Sebastian sighed softly, closing his eyes, the presence of the hyperactive shinigami was almost peaceful for him. And to have said shinigami this calm was even more pleasant.

" _Such a nice night…"_

Suddenly, Grell rolled off Sebastian, but remained close, his head next to the demon's as his long hair flared out upon the grass and the demon's shoulder. He blinked up at the stars, a slight coolness to his voice.

" _So, exactly how long do I get to be graced by your presence, my Sebastian? As to say, how long will the royal prat have you in his employment…?"_

" _It is not necessary to be jealous… but… I must serve under the Master until the contract is complete. Only then can I swallow his soul and finish my duty…"_

" _And then you will be gone…? Off to the world of the demons I suppose?"_

" _Perhaps… it is my decision what I do with my existence afterwards…"_

Grell opened his mouth to speak again, but decided against it and closed his lips again, his eyes too, closing. Silence grew between the two non-humans as they lay in the shadows. Grell's fingered the grass, pulling up individual blades then depositing them on Sebastian's pant leg. Repeating this task as the silence swallowed them.

The silence coming from the usually noisy shinigami was almost disconcerting. Taking his hand, he gently thread his fingers through some of the younger's long crimson hair, twisting it around his digits with a ghost of a smile.

" _So don't despair… I might choose to select a destiny for myself that includes yourself… Grell Sutcliff…"_

Grell's eyes shot open and he turned to face the demon.

" _You… you would actually do that?"_

" _If I wish to do so… I could change my mind… but… you play a large part in my decision…"_

The shinigami sat up and turned to face the demon completely.

" _I play a large… part?"_

" _Of course, if we had not met, I highly doubt I would always be in such a good mood. Honestly, I think I would have quite a bad attitude towards this existence. You make things… interesting…"_

Gell's pale face lit up a red that could almost rival his hair. He just stared at the demon before quickly hiding his face behind his hands.

" _Oh~ Sebas-chan~~"_

The demon reached up gently pulling the shinigami's hands away from his face, then pulled the younger down gently and pressed their lips together. Grell's heart almost skipped a beat as he pressed against the kiss, placing a hand on Sebastian's neck, pulling himself closer. Using gentle caution, Sebastian laid back down, pulling Grell on top of him, his arms tightly embracing him. He slipped a tongue inside the shinigami's unguarded mouth, letting it wander. Grell flattened himself against Sebastian's chest, his hands entangling into short black locks almost gripping them tightly as if he should let go, the demon would simply vanish. He flicked his tongue against Sebastian's emitting a soft moan from deep inside his own throat.

" _Mm…"_

Sebastian lifted a hand and gently caressed the younger's cheek, his skin was so soft, almost perfect. He battled the shinigami's tongue for dominance which was easily won as Grell gave up, submitting to the demon beneath him, melting into him.

Sebastian broke the kiss after a few moments, removing the shinigami's glasses with trust, placing them with his discarded clothing articles. He brushed Grell's hair from his face and smiled genuinely; as he spoke his voice was in an almost whisper.

" _Beautiful…"_

Grell's cheeks remained tinted pink as he stared at the crimson orbs before him. Without his shinigami glasses, his defenses were down, and his vision was severely blurred.

Sebastian's fingers brushed gently along the younger's lips, before cupping his cheek; the arm around the shinigami's waist tightening and kissing him again, almost hungrily, as if he needed the shinigami's touch to live. Grell took that moment to press against the demon, kissing him again and again; each time more feverish, his hands grasping at every inch of the demon before him like he couldn't get enough.

Sighing softly, Sebastian broke the kiss again, their lips barely brushing as he stared at the younger, the slightest hint of a sparkle in his left eye.

" _Grell… what do you wish of me…?"_

Said shinigami looked at Sebastian with lidded eyes, his lips slightly parted, frozen in time for the kiss to continue.

" _What… do you mean, my Sebastian? I wish for you… and only you…"_

" _If I were to return to this... after the completion of my duty to the young Master… Would you allow it forever more? Would you let this bond we possess blossom and bloom like beautiful spring flowers…? To grow and be nourished by passion itself…?"_

Grell stared, his face pulling back a few inches to fully collect what was just said and to make sure it was said by the demon before him.

" _Sebastian… I can only dream it… but would you, the powerful demon, truly want to spend ever more with a mere shinigami such as myself even thou our kind are sworn enemies both searching for the same thing but for a different purpose? Oh Sebas-chan~"_

" _I do not see you as my enemy... you are far to special and important to me for such a harsh label. If it meant sparing your life if anything were ever to happen, I would throw my existence away for you. There is nothing else I feel half as passionate about as I feel for you… Your presence… your touch… your kiss… you are everything I need…"_

Grell stared at Sebastian, a hint of a smile lifting the corners of his mouth. Shock as very eminent on his face; lust and love swimming in his eyes.

" _Nothing could make me happier Sebas-chan than being by your side… I would throw it all away… all those years at the academy to be with you until my time ends… which who knows how long that may be… so be careful what you say Sebastian… I am but a shinigami… you could be stuck with me for a long, long time…"_

He smiled, caressing the demon's cheek. Sebastian's features changed, a frown tugging at his mouth.

" _Sadly, a shinigami's lifespan seems like almost nothing compared to a Demon's. I would do anything for us to live our days together… Anything. Even if it meant I would be punished severely for my actions. I can't think of anything or anyone whom I would allow to separate us, split us apart in anyway. I would chance my own destiny for just one more day with you… one more touch. I… Grell, I…"_ His voice dropped to a whisper. _"I love you… more than anything…"_

A single tear slid down Grell's cheek, leaving a single trail of moisture.

" _Sebastian… I…"_

He leaned forward, pressing his lips vigorously against the demon's, his hands behind his head, pulling him closer.

Sebastian returned the kiss almost feverishly. He sat up, getting a better grip on the shinigami. He sat Grell on top of his legs, his hold tightening around his waist. His lips meeting each kiss, more fiery passion each time. With each kiss, Grell pressed into, needing more of the demon. Not needing to breath, he still broke the kiss, his forehead resting against the demon's, panting.

" _I love you more than anything my Sebastian… never leave my side…"_

He kissed him again, briefly, his hand running through the dark locks, resting his palm against the demon's cheek.

" _I would never dream of leaving. Not even in my worst nightmare. I will devote myself to your happiness…"_

Grell smiled with a slight chuckle closing his eyes.

" _After all those times I thought you had hated and despised me… you were only hiding it… the past six months with you, Sebastian, have been astounding…"_

He kissed him, Sebastian returning the kiss just as passionately.

" _It was necessary to hide my feelings at the time when we first met. I couldn't let them get in the way of my objectives. It was difficult, but now, now I can freely show you my true feelings…As if I can now truly be myself… all because of you.. Grell Sutcliff…"_

He captured the shinigami's lips in a heated kiss. Grell moaned against the demon's lips, his head rolling back slightly as his hands moved to wander down the demon's chest.

" _Sebas…tian…"_

Sebastian turned and carefully laid Grell on the blanket, he nuzzled the younger's cheek and neck almost like a cat would. He reached a hand up and tugged on the ribbon tired around the younger's neck and removed it, setting it down gently. He sat on Grell's hips and worked on his vest.

Grell emitted a soft growl, lifting his hips up a bit biting his lower lip but remaining silent, enjoying just the presence sitting on him and the gentle touches.

Once Sebastian finished with the vest and went on to the dress shirt. He undid the buttons slowly, almost teasingly. He let his tongue slip out and tease every new spot of flesh that was uncovered as the buttons came undone. He nipped other spots, leaving visible marks on the shinigami.

Grell moaned and mewed at each nip and lick; his skin tingling with sensations as the demon moved across his flesh. _"Ahh… Sebastian…."_ He reached up, his fingers rolling through Sebastian's hair before sliding down and pushing the jacket from his shoulders.

Sebastian took the hint and removed his jacket quickly, tossing it to the pile. Once finished with Grell's dress shirt, he kissed him again.

" _Remove your clothing…"_ He started on his own shirt and vest.

Grell nodded in silence and removed his shirt, than began to unbuckle his belt and detach the bobbles that hung on his hip, tossing them and the belt to the growing pile as he began to work on his boots. He casually looked up at Sebastian, catching the moonlight dancing across Sebastian's pale skin as his shirt was opened. Grell's body felt like it was on fire.

Sebastian finished removing his shirt and tossed it, undoing his belt before unbuttoning his pants. He lifted his hips and hooked his thumbs under his pants and boxers and removed them both, gasping and letting his head roll back as his fully hardened length was released. He tossed the clothing with the rest and sat back down.

Grell's boots landed atop of Sebastian's pants when he froze, no longer able to move. He stared at Sebastian's naked pale form, mouth hanging open slightly as he took in every inch of the demon's nude form almost glowing in the moonlight.

Sebastian caught the younger watching him and smirked.

" _Like what you see…? It isn't polite to stare, love…"_

Grell finally broke the stare, blinking and licking his lips. He finished removing his pants, forgetting to remove his underwear as he reached forward, red nails gliding down Sebastian's chest and abdomen with a soft purr. Sebastian gasped a moan at the touch, arching into it.

" _Ahhh~ Grell... Please… touch me..."_

Grell gave a soft grin, and his hand went lower, swirling through little black curls before his nails glided along the hardened length to the tip where he then grasped it just enough to slide his hand along it's firmness a couple times.

Sebastian gripped the younger's shoulders, he shivered feeling the fingernails on his length, he was so hard he could almost feel it pulsing. He moaned softly along with the strokes.

" _You… you make me feel this way… Grell… only you…. Ahhh~"_

He caught Grell's lips in a searing kiss.

" _Mmmm…"_

Grell returned the kiss just as feverishly, his hands working up steady strokes, thumbing the tip occasionally, and raking his nails on the underside. The demon was so hard he could feel is pulsing in his hand. He moaned softly into the kiss, feeling the demon writhing against him.

Sebastian couldn't get enough. The fingers were working magic along his length. He moaned into the kiss, nibbling the younger's lower lip. If it was up to him, he would stay like this forever. The shinigami surly was good with his hands.

Grell pumped the length a bit faster, as he pressed harder into the kiss.

" _Mmmm…"_

Sebastian slammed his eyes shut and bite harder on the shinigami's lip tasting blood before breaking the kiss.

" _Grell… I… stop… I want… ahhhh~"_

Grell smiled, his hand slowing down, then stopping the length slipping from his hand. Sebastian was panting, leaning his forehead against the shinigami's shoulder, holding him tightly. Grell once again ran his hands through the demon's hair in a calming motion, kissing Sebastian's cheek then smiling against him.

" _Sebastian… I…."_

" _Yes, Grell…?"_

The shinigami leaned on Sebastian's shoulder, placing a couple kissed there trying to hide his face.

" _I want you…."_

" _Mmmm... say it louder…."_

Grell moved his lips, a breath away from Sebastian's ear, his voice kept in a whisper.

" _I want you Sebastian…"_

Sebastian pressed Grell to the blanket in an instant, tucking his thumbs under the waistband of his red satin briefs and pulled them off, tossing them to the pile and started traveling kissed and nips down his chest. Grell's head rolled backward, his hair flaring out on the ground behind him.

" _Ahh... Sebastain…."_

The demon smirked through a couple kisses before kissing each perked nipple, sucking them and nipping them gently. Grell was gasping beneath him, a shuttering moan racking through his body, his hands behind the demons head, nails digging into his neck.

With an evil gleam in his eye, he bit the nipple sharply, and then traveled down his chest; pass Grell's tummy, his tongue dipping in and around his navel, fingers tangling in the short red hairs he found.

Grell dropped his arms behind him, his fingers tangled into his own hair as he arched his back.

" _Oh Sebastian… please… ahhh~"_

Sebastian nuzzled Grell's length a bit, enjoying the gasps and moans. Leaning over he picked up his pants and pulled out a small bottle of lotion, tossing the pants once again. He turned back to Grell, lifting his legs and he smirked, and pressed the legs towards the shinigami's chest glad he was flexible.

" _Hold these…"_

Grell blushed, wrapping his arms around his own legs, watching Sebastian with baited breath, biting his lower lip.

Sebastian lifted Grell's behind just a bit, he opened the bottle of lotion and spread some on his fingers and pressed two inside his entrance, starting to stretch him. Grell gasped, moaning as his head rolled.

" _Ahhh Sebastian!"_

Sebastian pressed the fingers in as far as he could, stretching. Grell moaned, trying to move onto the fingers, feeling the demon reach deep inside him gasping. Sebastian continued to wiggle them around, searching, searching. Grell was moaning, almost whining. Then suddenly when he felt Sebastian barely brush against that bundle of nerves, his eyes shot open.

" _Ahhhh~!"_

Sebastian smirked a bit, adding a third finger, he pressed them in all the way, and searched for that spot again, continuing to prep the shinigami. Grell twitched beneath him as the spot was brushed again, he let out a whimper. Sebastian smirked, raking his nails along the spot, enjoying the sounds Grell was emitting as he wiggled.

" _Ahhh Sebas-chan~"_

Finally, the demon removed his fingers, kissing him. Grell kissed him back hungrily, his breath coming in ragid breath as he tried to calm himself to no avail.

" _Tease…"_

" _Tease…?"_ Sebastian smirked. _"You know very well I could do much worse if I wished…"_

Grell glared up at Sebastian knowing full well what the demon meant.

" _Don't… you… dare…."_

Sebastian shrugged and sat up, rubbing some of the lotion on himself, hissing at the feel of contact on his pulsing length. He gave himself a couple strokes, then looked down at he almost drooling shinigami.

" _Ready…?"_

" _Always…."_

Gripping Grell's hips with one hand, he held his length with the other, he teased the shinigami's entrance a bit before pressing all the way inside, and stopping once he was hilted with a deep hiss. Grell sucked in a deep breath feeling himself being stretched by the enlarged member inside him.

" _Ahhhhh~"_

The demon stilled his movement once he was inside with a moan. Grell's eyes were closed, leaning back against the blanket, trying to steady himself as he got used to the feeling of Sebastian.

" _Sebas….tain~"_

" _Mmm… Grell… it feels wonderful…"_

Grell opened his eyes partially, looking up at the demon with lust and need. Sebastian nodded his head and slowly began to thrust into the shinigami, but not too hard at first.

Closing his eyes again, he couldn't hold them any longer, releasing his legs so they fell, his feet flat on the blanket, knees bent and his arms falling to his hair once more moaning deeply.

" _Ahh Sebastian… you… it feels … ahhhh…"_

Sebastian leaned forward, kissing him, beginning to thrust harder into the warmth that surrounded his length. Groaning and moaning, Grell pressed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck, pulling himself closer to the demon, trying to move his hips into the thrusts. Wanting more, craving more.

Sebastian lifted Grells legs and wrapped them around his waist, crossing them behind his back, he pressed his hands on the blanket on either side of the younger's head, he could feel himself pressing deeper inside.

" _Ahhh~"_

Grell whimpered only slightly before groaning deeply once more beneath the demon. He lifted his head pressing his lips against Sebastian's, tasting the demon with a fiery passion.

Sebastian returned the kiss hungrily. He pulled almost all the way out, so only the tip remained then slammed back inside hard all the way, keeping that rhythm.

Grell gasped very audibly, his grip around the demon's neck tightening, feeling Sebastian deep inside, as his forceful thrusts slammed deeply into that spot his fingers only brushed moments ago.

" _AHH Sebastian!"_

" _Mmm Grell… so good…"_

He moaned with the shinigami in time with his thrusts, feeling himself starting to get close. Grell whimpered, feeling that bundle of nerves being struck against again and again. His head rolled back with a deep moan.

" _Sebastain~ I… I…."_

Sebastain gasped a shuttering moan.

" _Grell… c-close…"_

Grell pulled Sebastian closer once more pressing his lips feverishly against the demon's.

" _I…I…."_

He closed his eyes tightly, his chin resting now against Sebastian's shoulder as he felt something uncoil and snap inside as he shuttered with his release. Blinding white searing across his vision.

" _SEBASTIAN~!"_

He bit the demon's shoulder in an attempt to control his cries. Sebastian hissed at the pain growing in his shoulder but soon felt nothing but the tightening around his length as he gave a few more hard thrusts before falling completely over the edge and empting himself inside Grell with a long predatory growl.

Grell gave a softer moan, feeling the warm liquid splash inside of him, holding tightly onto the demon, riding out his high with shuttering breaths and gasps.

Sebastian collapsed onto the younger, panting, trying to catch his breath. Grell kept his arms wrapped around the demon, smiling up at him with exhaustion his breathing returning to its normal fauxed state.

" _I love you Sebastian…"_

" _I…I love you also, Grell…"_

Sebastian carefully removed himself and lay down next to the shinigami, wrapping his arms around him holding him close. Grell tried to unstick his hair from his face and gave up quickly, dropping his head to the demon's shoulder resting, his glazed eyes looking up at the blurry orb in the sky.

" _Thank you… my Sebastian…"_

" _Mmm…"_

Sebastian closed his eyes, allowing his tired and worn body to rest for a while under the stars. Before long he could hear the soft snoring of the shinigami on his shoulder; the man gave a small shutter and Sebastian nodded his head, carefully removing the redhead from his shoulder and standing. He stretched his exhausted body and replaced his boxers before wrapping Grell up in the blanket and picking him and their belonging up and trucking back up to the manor in silence.

Once inside the security of his bedroom, Sebastian placed Grell on the small bed carefully and tossed the clothing to the chair in the corner, carefully of the precious glasses the shinigami required. He heard ruffling and turned, seeing red hair sticking out of the blanket moving to sit up.

" _We are inside, be carefully with your voice… don't wake the young Master…"_

He approached the bed, shuffling himself into the covers next to the shiniami who was blinking at him slightly confused and very tired.

" _That little prat wakes me early, I will kill him…I need my beauty rest…"_

Grell gave off a soft yawn that sounded close to a squeak, and then buried his face against Sebastian's side. Beauty rest wasn't what Sebastian thought the shinigami needed by the looks of his matted and tangled red hair, but he was wise not to say anything. He smirked, brushing the hair from the pale face.

" _Shhh… just rest. And don't worry; young Master never comes down here… besides I know the routine too well… I will be awake long before him…"_

He bent his head kissing the shinigami's forehead.

" _Mmmm good…"_ Grell's words were starting to slur together. _"Mmmnight Bassy…"_

Soon, the soft sounds of snoring came from the shinigami as Sebastian settled into the bed, still holding Grell close. He closed his eyes against the darkness of the bedroom. He seemed at ease; peaceful even. That damned shinigami broke through his defenses. He gave a soft smile before slipping off into a dreamless slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I know Sebastian is acting romantic and fluffy… VERY OOC… But sometimes, even the most evil of demons needs some romance… I thank SaintShinigami, my brother from another mother (and Sebastian), who role plays with me thus giving me awesome fanfiction ideas and helping me perfect my inner Grell. <3


End file.
